


Sis I was gone for ten minutes

by bubblebellarina



Series: Project Thornfield Test Shorts [6]
Category: Original Work, The 13th Moon (Original Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblebellarina/pseuds/bubblebellarina
Summary: "Sis I was gone forten minutes."This is what Daisy said when she saw her sister, who have rendered another serving tray useless with her terrifying grip strength.
Series: Project Thornfield Test Shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792879





	Sis I was gone for ten minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Hiruyama Kaito, a delinquent, pays a visit to Head prefect Lysandra Thornfields' family cafe.
> 
> Chaos ensures.

Lysandra sighed as she tossed the table cloth into the sink, leaning back against the counter as she waited for the coffee to brew. It's evening, and the customers of the cafe are dwindling so there haven't been anyone for quite a while. Only a handful of regulars like Awamitsu-san, who just put down another mocha (extra cream, please!) remained.

It's supposed to be Daisy's shift right now, but her little sister had just gotten out of a group chat with her classmates for their music project which they have been working on for the better part of the entire day, so she rushed down, told Lysandra to 'wait-a-sec-be-back-soon—' and scrambled upstairs to shower and change into something other than her day-old pajamas. She bought Awase-san's drink as soon as it's done and offered her a smile before glancing at the clock, it's been a little over five minutes now, what's taking her so long? But before Lysandra got the chance to check in with her little sister, the bell chimed cheerfully and she plastered on her best smile to greet the new customer.

"Welcome!" She said sunnily, turning around to look at the new comer with her tray in hand, "what can I—"

The smile strains.

"...Help you?" She forcibly finished the sentence, and purposely shaped the curve of her eyes and mouth so that it would look a little too sharp and fell short of reaching her eyes. Her fingers, clasped around the rim of the tray, tightens.

"What a _lovely_ surprise, Kaito-kun, what brings you to my family's humble little café?"

Lysandra can feel her vine pop at the 'like hell' look Hiruyama gave her.

The delinquent looked around the cafe, looking rather uncomfortable as Lysandra continued to pin him with her deceptively sweet smile, a silent threat that he should be familiar with by now.

"Well?" Lysandra leaned forwards a little and took the sharp edge in her voice a step further. "Anything you'd like to say?"

Hiruyama looked down at her with wide eyes, took a deep breath, and,

released an atrocious string of curses.

_Creak._

The tray bends under the force of her grip, leaving finger-shaped prints, actually more like dents, on the metal.

The teen eyed the tray in her hands warily, falling silent, before he swiftly turned on his heels, and marched away. Satisfied, Lysandra too, turns around to head back to the counter just in time to hear rapid footsteps coming from the stairs, and seconds later Daisy burst into view, a hair tie dangling from between her teeth and she twisted the ruby locks into a messy bun. Tugging the tie back into her grasp her sister spoke, busy trying to contain her thick head of Auburn locks all the while.

"Sorry Amy I have to dry my hair before I get down here, I can't possibly greet people with dripping hair wh—" she was halfway through with her explanation when she finished doing her hair and caught sight of the warped piece of metal in her hands, and her eyes went round.

"Sis I was gone for _ten minutes."_


End file.
